Friend, Please Depressed America One-Shot
by Gothythekiller
Summary: Basically, America is depressed because during the Salem Witch Trials, his best friend was hanged, and during this 62 day period of depression, over the years he ends up pushing away everyone he loved, until he believes he is alone. I wrote this on Wattpad too, so if see it there, it was me lol.


~A/N - Beware of bad language, and very offensive words and homophobia. This is going away from cannon, but I don't care. I couldn't find some things on Google, so piss off if things are wrong to an extent. Thank you and enjoy. I also edited it.~

 _The personification of the United States of America had been awaken that gloomy day of September 16, 1969 by a nightmare. He called it a nightmare, but he knew that it was a memory, a memory that he wished to forget. The memory of how he watched the love of his life die._

 **Flashback - September 15-16, 1692**

 **"Maska! Maska! Look at what I found!"{1} The small Native American boy called to his friend, who turned to face him. "What is it Achak?" The young blonde asked curiously, both of their mothers watching from a distance. "They are so cute together, aren't they?" Maska's mother, Aiyana, said to Achak's mother, Donoma.{2} Donoma smiled before saying, "They do indeed. I think Xochipilli did a good job pairing them together."{3} Back to the two boys, Achak held out his hands giddily, showing off a star shaped rock that was as white as the clouds. Maska's eyes widened, and they seemed to glow. "Wow! Where did you find it?!" He asked. "I don't remember, but I think it was near our waterfall! Let's go!" They began to leave towards the large waterfall they called their own, and their parents simply laughed at their childishness. "They better be careful. I heard from a neighboring tribe that settlers are hanging and burning some of their healers, and even pairs of lovers who share the same sex. I do hope they won't find them."{4} Aiyana stressed, and Donoma gave her shoulder a small pat. "Don't worry Aiyana. I'm sure they won't enter any of our territories, and that waterfall belongs to us, so they'll be fine... I hope." The two mothers continued to talk, and prayed to the Gods that their sons would be okay.**

 **Back at the waterfall, the two boys played around in the water and talked about things they've seen and heard that week. " I saw a shaman from the tribe next to us visit the chief's hut, and he looked hurt. Do you think a group of Wendigos attacked them?"{5} Achak asked, and Maska shook his head. "Wendigos don't leave any survivors, unless you're extremely lucky, and even then, you would still be really hurt. At least that's what Mama said. She said her old tribe was attacked before I was born, and that's how my dad died."{6} Achak brought him into a hug before giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, because if a Wendigo ever attacked our village, I would fight it off for you! I would be like the heroes in your mama's stories!"{7} He said happily, making Maska laugh. "Of course you would." He gave him a kiss on his lips, making Achak squeak. He pulled away and laughed at his friend's red face. Achak huffed and tackled Maska down to the ground, only to kiss him on the lips harder. He pulled away quickly, leaving both of them red faced. After a second or two, they began to laugh and play again until the sun was about to set. "Come on Achak! The sun is already setting!" Maska called as the two boys ran through the forest and back to their parents, not noticing the group of Englishmen hiding in the bushes. One of the bigger men in the group smirked. "Looks like we've found ourselves two new faggots to kill!"{8} He said happily, and the group of men began to laugh.**

 **"There you two are! What have we told you about staying at the waterfall for this long at a time?!" They hung their heads as their mothers chastised them. "Not to. We're sorry." They responded at the same time, looking at them with tame wolf eyes.{9} The two older women sighed and looked at each other. "Fine. Just be careful you two." They nodded before leaving to their shared room in the hut, leaving their parents behind to talk.{10} "Do you still have the rock Achak?" The blackette nodded and held out the white crystal. "Of course I still have it! But here, I want you to keep it! I found it for YOU, after all!" Maska was shocked. "No way! You found it, you keep it!" He retaliated, and Achak ended up keeping it. "But when we get married, you'll have to take it!"{11} He said happily, and Maska blushed, but smiled. "Of course I will then." After a small bit of talking, they fell asleep, cuddled next to each, both with smiles on their tan faces. But neither of them were prepared for what was to happen the next day.**

 **The next morning, both boys woke up happy and energized for the day ahead of them. Both had dreamed of them getting married, and of a happy life afterwards. Anyway, they quickly dressed in their normal clothing before leaving the hut to find their parents. They finally found them picking berries from the nearby bushes. "Mama! Mama!" They called, and their parents turned to face them. "What is it you two?" Aiyana asked in a kind voice. "Can we go look at the new white village?! Please?!"{12} Achak asked, his eyes shining. They looked to each other wearily, before looking back to the pair. "Okay you two. Only if you watch from the shadows and don't talk to any of the white people, okay?"{13} They nodded before running in the direction of the small town of Salem, Massachusetts. This was now Maska's least favorite part of his country.{14}**

 **Once they arrived at the village, they stuck to shadows and watched the people walk about and continue on their daily lives, but a few things stuck out to them. There was a large sign written in strange dialect that they were unfamiliar with, and there was a podium next to a large tree with a rope hanging from it.{15}{16} "Wha-" Achak was cut off when a shaman that he recognized from the tribe next to them, the one he saw talking with the chief, being forced onto the platform by white men with unfamiliar weapons. "This unidentified native American male was seen practicing some form of witchcraft, and will be hung as punishment!"{17} A short man with large eye brows and emerald green eyes declared, and the two men holding him wrapped the rope around his neck, and pushed him off the small stool the stood him on. The two children gasped as his neck broke, and he was killed. They slowly backed away from the scene, and just as they were about to leave, a few men from the day before(who they hadn't seen) grabbed them and dragged them forward. "Hey Kirkland! We found two faggots for ya to kill!" The biggest one shouted, and the emerald eyed man turned to face them. "Are you sure? They're just children." He pointed out, and Achak pushed himself and Maska from their grips and held out a knife with an obsidian blade, and in the process, dropped the star shaped stone.{18} 'Kirkland' gasped at the sight of the rock. "The Merlin Moonstone!"{19} He said and Maska looked down at the stone before picking it up and holding it to his chest. He couldn't understand what language they were speaking, but he could tell that the stone was important.**

 **"That boy with the blade must be a witch!"{20} A lady from the crowd called, and soon he was forced away from Maska, and no matter how loud Maska yelled, or how much he struggled, he could get out of their grip. The only thing he could do was keep a tight hold on tight hold on the stone that was meant to be his wedding stone.{21} "Maska!" Achak yelled, tears falling down his cheeks. All he knew, was that he was going to be killed. "Achak! I'm sorry!" Maska yelled back, his own tears falling. If he could just break free from this man's grip... Then he could save his love... His soulmate.{22} He was forced to watch as his love was forced onto the stool, and had the rope wrapped around his neck. Before they pushed him off the stool, he looked at Maska with a smile and mouthed the words 'I love you', and Maska could only mouth 'I love you too' back, before his friend's eyes closed and his neck broke, and he was taken from him. He screamed as loud as he could, releasing all the pain and anger he felt. He had never screamed louder in all his life, and he never would. This gained the attention of his tribe, and ended up with a fight. He was too weak to do anything except watch as people were being killed left and right. He was picked up by his mother, and Achak's mother grabbed her son's corpse, and then they fled, along with soldiers from their tribe. He was too in shock to do anything, and he couldn't stop his tears from falling down his cheeks. That was the worst day of his life, and it was all Arthur Kirkland's fault. He would never forgive that man for what he did to his love, never.**

 _Flashback over_

 _Maska, or now known as Alfred, stared at the ceiling as he kept thinking about the nightmare. He had that dream every day, starting on September 1 and ending on November 1. It was 62 days of torture for the young country, and he could hardly take it every year. But today was worse. Today was the exact day that Achak had been hung, and there was a meeting. He grabbed at his dog tags, tears filling his eyes when he felt the star shaped rock on one of them. He never got rid of the crystal, he always kept it on his person. It was his wedding rock after all, and he would never dare get rid of it. England once tried to force it off of him, and America ended up braking one of his ribs, and spraining his ankle. But England deserved it. No one could make him take off that necklace. Speaking of the brit, he didn't talk with him anymore. Back in 1909, England, France, Canada, Japan, and Russia walked in on him on September 16, and he was drunk off his ass with grief._

 **Flashback - September 16, 1909**

 **"Fredka. Please open up the door." Russia said, but he heard nothing. He sighed before turning to the other nations. They all had tried, but got no response from the blonde American. He then turned to the door and gave it a good kick, which slightly dented the hard wood. After a few more kicks, there was a big enough hole to where he could unlock it from the inside. He slid his hand out and opened the door for the other countries who were shocked that Russia had gone that far to open the door. They entered nonetheless and were met with the sound of hysterical sobbing that sounded like America. They were shocked at the sound of sobs, and were quick to try and find him.**

 **In the end, they found him on the living room couch, surrounded by every type of liquor on the earth, and the smell of alcohol was everywhere. The room was very hot, but it sent chills up their spines to look at the teen. "America-San? Are you okay?" Japan asked. The look the American gave them broke their hearts. His eyes were red, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his once blue eyes were dull. There was a dark drunken blush on his cheeks, and his lips were chapped. "W-what are y-you doing here Britain?" He asked with as much malice as he could muster in his depressive state. England looked hurt and shocked. "I came to see if you were okay..." He said, and America seemed to cry harder. "I-I don't want you h-here! Y-you killed him! W-why did you k-kill him?! H-he was i-innocent!" He yelled, hiccups and sobs interrupting his sentence every now and then. "I killed who?" England seemed even more shocked than before. "Y-you know who you k-killed. I d-don't want to s-see you r-right now... L-leave us alone!" He finished before collapsing from exhaustion, still crying. England looked extremely hurt, and before anyone could say something, he left, with his own tears in his eyes. The remaining nations looked at the drunken teen, before too leaving.**

 _Flashback over_

 _Oh how he regretted that day. After he had woken up and went to the meeting, England ignored him, and made sure to avoid him at all costs. He remembered what he had said, and he regretted letting his emotions take control of him. Japan had approached him that day, but he said nothing, only giving his shoulder a rub before leaving him alone once again. Then he started to think about how he ruined his relationship with Japan. Oh, why did Japan do what he did?_

 **Flashback - December 7, 1941**

 **America was walking around Pearl Harbor, checking to see that everything was going good, which it luckily was. He had a frown on his face. How could Japan side with Germany and Italy? Why would he fight with the villains? He let out a sad sigh, and just as he was about to leave, he heard the sound of planes. That confused him, because all of his planes were in their bunkers. He looked up and was shocked to see that there was a small swarm of Japanese aircrafts above him. His eyes widened as he realized Japan was going to bomb him. He was about to shout something, but before he could, the bombs had dropped. He was too shocked to move for a second, until he felt the pain of his people dying. He gasped before falling to the ground, the pain becoming too much for him quickly. After an undisclosed amount of time, he was able to move his body again. "W-why Japan..?" He mumbled before shakily standing up and glaring at the sky. "I swear to God Japan, you will regret doing this." He said before leaving the burning base, his anger growing as he heard the screams of his people replay in his head.**

 **Time Skip - August 6, 1945**

 **America stood with his boss as he watched the suicide bombers head to Japan to drop the atomic bomb. He felt a strange feeling of satisfaction, but it wasn't enough. It was coming close to the first of September, and he was in a shit mood, and he wanted Japan to be truly sorry.**

 **After the bomb had dropped, he contacted Japan to see if he would pull out of the war. "Do you give up Japan? If not, I will take drastic measures." The wounded Japanese man glared at his American friend/enemy. "I will not give up to an opponent as young as you America. That is dishonorable." America nearly blew a gasket. "Yeah, because killing people based off of their religion is so 'honorable'. Stop acting like a prideful piece of shit and give up! You brought me into this war, and if you don't give up by yourself, I'll bring you out!" He said, his eyes twitching from annoyance and anger. Japan glared right back at him before turning his back to him. "Good bye America, I can't wait to see what you have in store." With that, he left the room with a small limp. America grinned at the closed door. "So be it, old friend."**

 **Time Skip - August 9, 1945**

 **He watched, fully content as the second bomb dropped on Nagasaki. Deep in his heart, he felt bad for his old friend, but at the moment, he felt nothing but triumph. He finally won the war. "Mr. America." He turned to face one of his secretaries. "What is it?" He asked, and she gulped down her nervousness. "You won't be able to speak to Japan for a while. He is in a comatose state as of now. He will most likely get out of it in a month's times. Good bye Mr. America." He was surprised. Did he hurt Japan that badly? No way. There was no way he was that hurt... Right? He suddenly felt horrible. He caused his friend to go into a coma. He could feel the depression slowly creeping into his soul, wrapping around it like the rope around Achak's frail neck. He held back a sob that wanted to escape. Don't let it get to you America! You're stronger than that.**

 **At the following meeting, he was yelled at by Germany, Italy, China, and a few others about what he did to Japan. He would always respond with the same sentence. "I gave him two choices. He chose the wrong one." After that meeting, he bought more booze, and began to drink. He drank until he passed out, and when he woke up, he did it again. He kept at it until Russia, Canada, and France forced him to stop three weeks later.**

 _Flashback over_

 _He sighed. He didn't want to think about this anymore, but he couldn't force himself to stop. His mind was torturing him, but he deserved it. Next he thought to France and Canada. He ruined their relationship on the same day, at the same time, not long after World War 2 ended. Oh, how he regretted that the most. It killed him to think about it, oh how they cried, begged for him to stop, but he didn't, and now they hated him. Why couldn't he just stop?! He didn't feel the tears flowing down his cheeks as he thought back to that day._

 **Flashback - October 7, 1946**

 **"Amérique, please stop drinking. We want to help you, but we can't if you're not sober." France said softly, but America ignored him. He was tired, he hadn't slept in a week, and was living off of booze and coffee. "But I don't wanna stop." He slurred, his eyesight hazy, but he didn't care much. Canada was nearly in tears seeing his twin this hurt. "P-please let us help America! We would do a-anything to help you!" He said, his tears picking up. France was beginning to cry too, but America ignored them. "I don't need help. Leave me alone." His voice was monotone, and unlike himself. Japan and England had stopped talking to him, and it forced these already depressing months to become even more depressing. "Amérique! Please stop lying to yourself and let us help you!" France yelled, but calmed down soon after. "Please. Just put down the booze, and we can help you as a family." America turned to him and stared at the pair with dull, nearly soulless blue eyes. "If you want to help me, then leave me the Hell alone." He said with no emotion, and it caused Canada to cry harder. "F-fine then America. L-let's go Papa." The pair walked out of the house, and America broke down. "W-why did I push them away?! I'm a fucking idiot!" He screamed out, and began heavily sobbing. He had pushed all family he had left away, except for Russia. He still had Russia.**

 _Flashback over_

 _He began to cry harder. He HAD Russia. Now, even the large country ignored him. He ignored and hated him for something he couldn't control. Oh, how he wished Russia would talk to him again. He was his only family left, his only friend. But he fucked up, and now he was alone._

 **Flashback - September 14, 1947**

 **"Privet America." Russia said from behind the depressed American, worry painting over his features. The blonde turned to face him, his eyes as dull as they usually were around this time of year. "Hello Russia. How are you?" He asked, motioning for Russia to sit beside him. The taller of the two gladly sat down next to him and turned to face him. "I was meaning to ask you that. Are you okay? You seem so upset now." The blonde shrugged. "I've been way better, I can tell you that." The two shared a laugh, thought America's was obviously fake. Russia bit his lips before looking at him. "America, I love you." America froze, and his eyes began to water. "D-do you love me back?" He asked and America pulled him into a hug before looking into his light purple eyes. "I'm sorry Russia, but I'm in love with someone else. Please don't hate me." He began to cry harder at the look Russia gave him. He sat up and brushed America's arms from his shoulders, and looked away from the younger blonde. "I understand then. Good bye." America began to sob as he reached out for the Russian's warm touch. "Russia! Please, don't leave me too!" He shouted, flinching at the glare Russia gave him. "Too late." Then he turned and walked away from the blonde, leaving him to sob in the snow. "Why am I so stupid?! Why does everyone hate me?!" He yelled, knowing no one would hear him. "I just want to be loved." He sobbed, his mind beginning to fill with self hate.**

 _Flashback over_

 _He was sobbing violently on his bed, his depression finally getting the best of him. He looked to his ceiling with a grin. "I finally get to see you again Achak. I won't be lonely anymore." He dried his tears before quickly getting dressed. Luckily, the world meeting was in Salem, Massachusetts, so the place he wanted to go to wasn't very far. "Remember our waterfall Achak? That's where I'm going. I'll be seeing you soon, my love." He felt happier than he had in centuries, and he wouldn't let anyone stop him. It's not like anyone would care of he were to take his life. No one liked him anyway, so there was no point in writing a letter. They wouldn't care... Of course they wouldn't. He quickly got dressed in the outfit he usually wore to meetings before leaving his apartment, a grin on his tired and sunken face. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. He hadn't eaten in a while. Was that a bad thing? He forgot. But it didn't matter anymore. He was going to be dead in around half an hour, so why eat? He skipped down the street, unknowingly passing the world meeting building._

 _Canada looked out the window with wide eyes as he saw his brother SKIPPING down the street. "H-hey guys! L-look at this!" The few other nations in the room looked out the window at the grinning, skipping American. "Is that America? Why does he look so happy?" England asked, his emerald eyes filled with shock. "Ja, it is..." Germany said aloud. "I say we follow him." Norway said with his monotone voice, shocking most of the nations. They forgot he was even there. "Yeah, that way we can see what he's doing." This was France talking. The small group of nations (it was only Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Germany, France, Veneciano, Romano, England, Russia, Canada, Japan, and Spain) left the building and followed the strangely chipper American out of Salem and into a forest. "Remember this place? This is where we grew up. I would hope you remembered our home as well as I did." The nations were confused. Who was he talking to? Not Canada, because Canada was with them, and he was raised in Canada, not America. And it looked like he was talking to the sun. Had he gone crazy? At this point, they wouldn't be surprised._

 _America continued to happily walk to the waterfall he and Achak had spent so much of their lives together, until the two of them were 12 (America was nearly 80 years old then, but that didn't matter much). He climbed all the way to the top of the mountain in which the waterfall fell from, and the nations felt themselves shiver. It looked like he was going to jump... Was he going to jump?! This thought terrified the nations, and they prayed that they were wrong. America got very close to the edge, a giddy smile on his face as he saw the over 100 ft drop. He looked to the sky once again. "I'm almost there. I'm almost there." He took a deep breath and backed up, but before he could run forward, he was pulled into a hug by someone the nations couldn't see._ _ **"Don't do it Maska. I'm right here."**_ _America's eyes widened at the name, and he turned around to find his childhood love right behind him. He gasped, his eyes filling with tears._

 _"A-Achak? Is it r-really you?" He asked, shaking slightly. Achak smiled and nodded, his own eyes widening when America brought him into a bruising kiss, but he didn't complain and kissed back happily. Once they broke apart, America let a sob escape as he hugged him tightly. "I-I thought England killed you? I saw you die... How are you here?" He asked between sobs. Achak rubbed his back as he spoke. "_ _ **He did kill me. The only reason I'm here is so that you don't take your life. I'll live as long as you do. I'll get to be with you forever."**_ _America's sobs quieted down, and he began to grin like a kid on Christmas. "Really?!" Achak laughed and nodded._ _ **"Do you still have the stone?"**_ _Achak asked, and America pulled off his dog tags immediately to show him. "I never took it off. This is the first time it's ever been off of my neck." Achak smiled._ _ **"That means a lot to me, thanks."**_ _America just grinned and pulled him into a hug. "I don't wanna ruin the moment, but I'm mentally exhausted. Good night." He said before passing out, making Achak giggle. He picked up his lover and walked down the side of the mountain, and his eyes found Canada's. He walked over to the group of nations, his smile replaced with a frown._ _ **"I have been watching over him since my death, and you better apologize when he wakes up, or else you won't like what happens next."**_ _He said before leaving the group of nations behind in shock._

The personification of the United States of America woke up on September 16, 1969 because of the nightmare turned dream. He wished the dream had actually happened, but it hadn't. He was still alone. He was still depressed. And he was still planning to die. Then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around, but saw no one there. Then, he felt cold breath on his ear, then he heard a familiar voice speak in his ear.

"I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone?

You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home,

Where alliance once was.

Petrified of who you are and who you have become,

You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone

To exterminate your bones

Friend, please remove your hands from  
Over your eyes for me.  
I know you want to leave but  
Friend, please don't take your life away from me.

Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know.

You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow.

So I stopped by to let you know,

Friend, please remove your hands from

Over your eyes for me.

I know you want to leave but

Friend, please don't take your life away from me."

"Yes, nations of the world. The personification of the United States of America died peacefully in his sleep. He is no longer with us."

 **"I missed you Maska. I missed you so much."**

~4667 words for this. This took like 6-7 hours to make Jesus Christ. Now to what shit means.

{1}: Maska is the name the fandom has given to America back when Native America (his mom) was alive; {2}: Aiyana is the name the fandom gave to Native America, from what I've read; {3}: Xochipilli is an Aztec god of love. I couldn't find any other god; {4}: This is talking about the Salem Witch Trials. They killed people with magic, and in fairytales Native healers or shamans used magic to heal. The couples of same sex comes from homophobic things back in that age, so yeah; {5}: Wendigos are Native American demons. They are 'born' when someone eats the flesh of the human when they have nothing else to eat, at least from what I've read that's what they are; {6}: A little back story to make America seem like a normal human, even though he isn't; {7}: This is why America calls himself a hero, because Achak would say things like that; {8}: They used to say the word 'faggot' a lot back then, as if using the word 'nigger', so yeah; {9}: I don't think Native Americans knew what a dog was, and simply called them 'tame wolves', but that's just a random thought, don't quote me on this; {10}: Hut, because why not? It's basically a house, but smaller and looks more like a tent; {11}: I call it a 'wedding rock'. I made up this shit, so piss off. Basically, instead of giving someone a ring, you give them a rock with a string that goes around your neck; {12}: New White Village. Basically, they called white people white people, and the town white villages, so ye; {13}: Once again, they call white people, white people; {14}: He hates Salem because that's where Achak was killed, if it wasn't obvious enough; {15}: The dialect was English, which they couldn't speak of understand; {16}: They were unfamiliar with the art of hanging someone, since Native Americans I don't think did that; {17}: They would either burn or hang a witch during the Witch Trials; {18}: He had a knife with an obsidian blade because they didn't know what guns were, and obsidian is a strong rock; {19}: Merlin Moonstone. I read in a story about a rock similar to the one in this story, but I wanted it to be different, so I put moonstone after Merlin. How creative; {20}: The Merlin Moonstone is a magic stone that is usually too heavy to pick up unless you can use some form of magic. I made it up, so don't go looking it up; {21}: Wedding stone thing form earlier lol; {22}: The god of love put them together, so I guess you could call them soulmates... I guess.

So yeah, thanks for reading this, I guess.

5136 words if you read up to this point lol.


End file.
